A Moment of Reflection
by DragonsWillFly
Summary: Josephine really doesn't get how much Lady Trevelyan cares for her or she merely wishes to ignore it all because she is afraid of her own feelings. With her impending engagement to Lord Otranto, the ambassador feels she has finally found the exact thing to slow her rising emotions for the Inquisitor, but fate has a funny way of changing things. (Fem/Inquisitor/ Josephine)!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So, after playing DA:I twice, I have come to realise one thing... the story as to how Josephine made it to Val Royeaux to break up the duel really needed to be told! Really loved the pairing of Lady Trevelyan and Josephine, but wish that their romance was a bit more (most of you would probably agree as well.) So... with that said, here is a little something I decided to cook up for the two lovely ladies! Hope everyone enjoys!  
**_

* * *

Josephine leans heavily against the door of her office and lets out a frustrated sigh. She could still feel the warmth of Evelyn's lips on her own, though she left the Inquisitor alone in the Chantry gardens several moments before. Even though she had been loathed to leave the heady embrace of Evelyn, the ambassador knows it is in their best interests to not allow their relationship to progress further than it already has. _'A few stolen moments kissing in the an alcove in the gardens is much easier to manage than nights of endless passion, should the worse come to pass,' _Josephine had often thought to herself as she tried to assuage her guilt and her own frustrated eros.

But now, the mantra is not working as she feels her body longing for Evelyn's touch. "By the Maker... I need to stop spending time alone with Evelyn," she says aloud as she pushes herself off of the door and walks to her desk.

"Do you really mean that, Josie?" Leliana asks as she moves from a darkened corner of the room to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "I honestly feel as though you should spend more time alone with Lady Trevelyan. Maker knows you both need the intimacy."

"Leliana!" Josephine starts as she clutches her hand to her chest and tries to calm her breathing. "What are you doing here? You gave me such a fright. We didn't have a previous arrangement did we? I could have sworn that I checked my ledger before leaving out to make sure that I did not have any meetings."

The spymaster smirks as she stares at her friend. "No... this is not an arranged meeting, Josie." She pushes the cowl back from her face. "I came here to talk some sense into you. She is distracted, you know."

The ambassador stares back at Leliana, her eyes convey the confusion she could not voice. Leliana rolls her eyes at the Antivan noble before her and continues. "Lady Trevelyan... she has been most distracted as of late, or at least that is what the reports show. She had to visit the mage's tower last week after the battle she had with a Ridgeback in Crestwood."

"Ridgeback?! You mean she fought a dragon last week and did not tell me?" Josephine questions as she moves to sit in the other chair beside the fireplace. Her grace and poise disappears momentarily as she leans forward to stare at the Orelsian bard.

"Yes, she did fight a dragon last week. Had you not been busy trying to find a way out of this arranged engagement instead of just allowing the Inquisitor to duel Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto, you would know what is going on."

"I can not allow the Inquisitor to duel Lord Otranto. It would be counter-productive to her mission with the Inquisition. Lady Trevelyan needs to focus on Corypheus, not a minor set-back in our relationship." Josephine settles back in her chair and her training as ambassador returns to her. "That is one of the reasons I decided that I should handle this engagement. Her duties as Inquisitor are far more important than our relationship. It is why I am deciding to put a halt to our relationship altogether."

"Listen to me, Josephine," Leliana says as she stands up from her chair and moves closer to the fireplace. Staring into the flames the bard begins. "I once felt the same way you did when Neria and I started our relationship many years ago. Wynne, a senior enchanter in Ferelden's Circle of Magi, had even tried to tell Neria to break off our relationship. As you know, Neria is a mage herself and would normally listen to the advice of a senior enchanter, but when it came to this subject..." the Spymaster smiles as she glances back at her friend. "She did not.

Oh, I tried to discuss it with her as well. I felt that she would come to harm if she paid more attention to me instead of her duties as a Warden, but she wouldn't listen. She said, 'No matter what happens, I will protect you with my life and will never leave your side. If the time comes that I should die, I will die happy to know that I made the world a better place for you and more so than that... that I had you in my life, no matter how brief.'"

"What did you do when she said that?" Josephine asks as she felt a rogue tear slide down her cheek.

Leliana smirks as she gazes back into the flames. "What did I do?" Laughing slightly she continues, "I slapped her and ran away from the camp. An hour later she found me sitting on a boulder by a lake. It had started raining by then and I was shivering and wet. She spelled a barrier around the two of us to keep the rain away and gave me the blanket from her pack. I tried to ignore her, but she had made it so hard for me to ignore since she was not paying attention to me. The whole time she had been staring out across the lake watching the rain mar the surface of the water.

I finally gave in to her own version of the silent treatment and told her that Wynne was right. That we should end whatever we had started and focus on our task at hand. She just turned to me, smiled and told me that I was being silly. That without my love for her, she would not know how to go on fighting the archdemon. That it was our love for each other that allowed her to continue her fight to survive each day and see the blight ended. Neria also said that Wynne had no idea what she was talking about, that our being together allowed her to fight with a clearer head than she would have ever fought before."

"So, that is why you come here now?" Josephine asks as she wipes another tear away. "But you told Evelyn that she should not toy with my emotions and that I was an innocent in love! Though I have no idea why you would say something like that... I do not even believe what I feel is love yet. We have only known each other for a few short months and..." The ambassador stands up and walks towards her desk. "You told her not to attempt a relationship with me... if I am not mistaken, you also threatened bodily harm to her if she hurt my feelings."

Leliana sighs as she moves to lean against the wall by the fireplace. "I did. I am not proud of what I did, but at the time, I thought it was in everyone's best interest for this relationship not to occur. Now I think differently about our leader and feel that she only has your interest in mind. You are like a sister to me and you are the only person that I trust in Skyhold. With Neria outside of Thedas, in Maker knows what sort of lands, I have to hold on to what friendships I do have. I wanted to protect you from any harm that could befall you. And I..." The spymaster moves closer to Josephine. "I had made the same mistake as Wynne did years before, haven't I?"

"It doesn't matter," the ambassador says curtly as she walks behind her desk and sits in the chair. "We can not do anything more with our relationship until everything is settled anyway. I really shouldn't have met with her today in the gardens, in fact. It was a lack of strength on my part. Believe me, it will not happen again... not until Corypheus is disposed of." Josephine shuffles through the papers on her desk and sighs. "I would have thought that Yvette would have told mother..."

"You thought she would have told your mother about Lady Trevelyan, no?" Leliana finishes the ambassador's sentence as she leans against the desk and takes a piece of parchment off the top of the stack and reads over the missive. "Your sister did tell her, but how could your mother back out of an arrangement that she made five years ago? Surely she will be seen as a pariah in Antiva if she tries to back out of the agreement now."

"How do you know..." Josephine sighs and places her quill back on the desk. "Forget I even attempted to ask. What do you think I should do?"

"Well..." Leliana places the parchment back on the table. "For starters? Stop stringing the Inquisitor around. She obviously loves you and I for one think you should tell her how you feel, even though I believe you are lying about the extent of your feelings, and tell her that you feel that your relationship should be put on hold until Corypheus is dead. I personally think... "

"I mean about the engagement?" The Antivan noble interrupts as she straightens the parchments again. "My parents went to a lot of trouble securing a proper arrangement but now I can not comply to it, but if I do contest it, it will endanger my family politically... and Evelyn just helped me secure my families position in Orlais."

"Then allow her to duel Otranto," Leliana states simply. "It will keep your family's reputation intact and there will be no repercussions once he is defeated."

"You don't understand, Leliana," Josephine begins as she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "The members of the Otranto family are skilled duelers. Though Lady Trevelyan is also trained in the art of dueling, Antivan-styled dueling is different than what is learned in the Free Marches or the Rivain. In Antiva, it is a past-time for warriors. The rapiers used are not the foil weapons others are accustomed to. The weight alone will offset her normal fighting stance."

"But you forget, Josie, she is trained in the Game... and a rogue always knows how to wear down an opponent."

"You forget how Antivans are, Leliana." The ambassador looks up at her friend, a spark of determination dances in her eyes. "This is something I must do, not anyone else. I will find a way to deal with this without dragging the Inquisitor into this."

"Have it your way, Josie." The spymaster stands up and starts to walk towards the door. She reaches for the handle when suddenly there is a knock at the door. The bard backs away from the door as it slowly opens.

"Sorry to bother you, Lady Montilyet, but... oh... I didn't realise that you and Sister Leliana were having a meeting. I will just come back when you are finished." A messenger says as he backs out into the corridor slowly.

"Come in, please," Josephine says. "Sister Leliana was just leaving."

"I beg your pardon, my Lady, but Commander Cullen thought that you would like to see this." The young man walks back into the room and quickly strides over to the desk. Once the letter left his hands, he gives a stiff bow, turns on his heels and walks out the door as quickly as he came in.

"Well, that is interesting. What information does Cullen have that would be of importance to you?" The spymaster asks as she walks back to her friend's desk and tries to peek over her shoulder. "Did a visiting dignitary get into a spat with one of the soldiers?"

"No, it is much worse," Josephine says as she lets the parchment flutter to the floor. "Evelyn left for Val Royeaux to duel Ontranto."

"She couldn't have gone very far, you were away from each other for maybe a candle-mark by now. If we leave now, we should be able to catch up with her before she gets to Val Royeaux." Leliana quickly walks towards the door, her mind already finding ways to slow down their pursuit. The bard knew that this was the only way to quickly dispatch the problem that was causing her friend and their leader so much trouble. _If I can only keep Josie from realising that I am stalling our arrival, then hopefully, I can give the Inquisitor enough time to start the duel, _Leliana thinks as she walks into the main hall of Skyhold. "Did the missive say who went with Lady Trevelyan? Maybe whoever went with her could keep her from acting until we can get there."

"That I am very doubtful about, Leliana," Josephine states as she follows the Spymaster out onto the grounds. "She brought Varric, Dorian, and the Iron Bull with her. Not a single rational mind in her group... they will goad her on, though I still do not understand why she would not allow me to handle this situation. It is my own problem, so therefore, I should handle it."

Leliana stops in her tracks and turns to face the Antivan ambassador. "I believe your problem is her problem as well, Josie."

"What do you mean?"

The bard sighs and closes her eyes. "You see, this is what I warned the Inquisitor about. You are so naive that you do not see what is right in front of you."

Josephine opens her mouth to retort, but Leliana continues, "Her feelings for you go beyond mere idle fancy, as I have already mentioned. She sees more to your relationship than you have even thought about. I think she loves you and that is why she asked you if there was a way she could help you in ending your betrothal. You should have never mentioned dueling though."

"There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she would duel him," the ambassador states as she ignores her friend's knowledge of the conversation between herself and the Inquisitor. "I do not believe that love is the case. Maybe she believes that this problem is going to affect my duties as ambassador for the Inquisition."

"Yes," Leliana replies sarcastically as she rolls her eyes and walks towards the stables. "Keep telling yourself that Josie, I'm sure it will come true. Now, let's go before it is too late."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know," Leliana begins as she stares ahead at the Imperial Road. "I wasn't exactly honest with you back at Skyhold."

"You weren't honest about what?" Josephine asks as she looks around from her seat atop a Free Marches Ranger.

"Evelyn didn't encounter a Ridgeback in Crestwood."

"Why did you lie to me, Leliana?" Josephine huffs as she turns her gaze to the Spymaster. "You had me worried for her safety and you had me worried that she didn't trust me enough to tell me that she was harmed by such a dreadful beast!"

"It was a Northern Hunter and I think you should know the reason why she did not tell you about the fight," Leliana states calmly as she stops her horse and looks about the road.

The Ambassador sighs as she pulls up beside her friend. "Then why don't you just tell me if it is so obvious. And why are we stopping?" The Antivan looks around. "I think you are taking the long route, Leliana. We should have been able to see the docks of Val Royeaux by now! From a ship no less!"

"Good of you to finally notice that I went the long way around," The bard says with a smirk. "Now we can discuss a few things. Just you, me, and our very lovely horses that Lady Trevelyan's family loaned to our cause." She pats the animal gently and murmurs, "You are a very pretty horse. Yes, you are! Oh, I wish we had horses when I was travelling with Neria. It would have made things so much easier."

Josephine pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "So... let me get the straight... We are racing towards Val Royeaux to keep the Inquisitor from being impaled on Lord Otranto's rapier, but instead of taking the shortest route, you decide it is best for us to take the longer one? I just knew we were supposed to take a right over a candle-mark ago. We could have been on a boat crossing the Waking Sea. By the time we get there, she could be dead!" She bites her lower lip before continuing in a more subdued manner, "I guess it is my fault really, I should have never mentioned a duel, even in jest. When I said it, I did not think she would have actually believed me. I told her not to worry about it, that I would handle it... and I was making strives in settling the matter peacefully and..."

"Calm down, Josie," Leliana says as she places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You have to give Evelyn more credit than that. She survived at the Conclave. She survived at Haven. What makes you think she wouldn't survive this? And you must realise that this predicament that you have found yourself in wasn't just your burden to carry alone, the Inquisitor was there to help you in any way possible."

"It was my mother who put me in this situation and I..."

"Who put both of you in this situation, you should say. You are not alone in this. If you are serious about her, it is both of your burden, not just yours." The Spymaster turns her horse to stare out at the rich, lush vineyards that the Heartlands were famous for. "If you really care for her and want this relationship to work, you will let her help you carry this burden. Since you did not, she decided to go behind your back to help you in a way she thought was best. How does this make you feel, Josie?"

"I feel..." she stops momentarily as she closes her eyes and sighs. "I feel as though she can not trust me. I mean, she trusts me with matters that involve the Inquisition, but not in matters that involve the two of us."

"Maybe she feels the same as you do," Leliana says quietly. "Maybe she thinks that her love is not reciprocated and that you would rather marry Otranto."

"Goodness, no! I would never marry Lord Otranto! I do not even know him and..."

"And you prefer the company of our Lady Inquisitor, yes?" The Ambassador breathes out a quiet yes to the question asked causing the Spymaster to smirk. "Then let's go interrupt a duel!" She pulls on the reins of her mount to turn it around and digs her heels into the horse's side, causing it to gallop back in the direction they had previously been.

"We will never make it in time!" Josephine exclaims as she follows pursuit. "Even if we run the horses at full gallop, the duel will be over by the time we get there!"

"Maker! Have some faith in me, Josie. I promise you that we will arrive at just the right moment! I sent agents to ensure that the duel is postponed for some time. With luck, we will arrive right in the middle of it."

"I hope you are right, Leliana. I do not wish for any harm to befall the Inquisitor. I am upset that she decided to duel him without informing me, but if anything were to happen to her, what would become of the Inquisition?"

Leliana rolls her eyes, though her travel companion could not see. "You're doing it again, Josie. Stop thinking about the Inquisition for just one day. I know we have to find a way to stop the Venatori, the Red Templars, and Corypheus, but you need to set aside sometime for your own self and your own needs. Can you do that just this once? Can you at least be honest with me? With Evelyn? With your own self?"

"You are right..." Josephine starts as she snaps the reins in her hands causing her horse to gain speed allowing her to come alongside the bard. "Just once I need to focus on me... not the Inquisition, or my family for that matter." She glances to her left and smiles slightly when Leliana meets her gaze. "Thank you for coming with me, I don't think I could have done this on my own."

"I am just happy I could help..." The Spymaster states with a smile. "And besides... this is the best information I can get on both of you."

"Wait... what?"

Leliana laughs as she speeds along the road. "Come on Josie, I know a short-cut! I have agents waiting there with a boat to ferry us across. We can be in Val Royeaux before you know it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine feels her heart leap to her throat when she sees the sparkling white spires of Val Royeaux steadily increase in size as the ship sails across the Waking Sea. Her mind had wondered hundreds of times, during the short journey, to what she would say to the Inquisitor when she reached the city. _I will tell her the truth, _Josephine thinks to herself as she rubs her ink-stained hands together. _Why did I have to bring a satchel of paperwork with me? _She sighs in frustration as she looks at her marred hands.

"Anxious, are we?" Leliana playfully asks as she walks towards her friend.

"My hands..." the Ambassador begins, slightly stumbling over the words. "My hands are a little stiff from working on the parchments I brought along."

"Only you would bring work with you when you are in Val Royeaux to find the person you love." The Spymaster chuckles softly as Josephine's tan skin darkens with embarrassment.

"I am here to stop the Inquisitor from making a huge mistake," she says sternly as she stares at the Orelesian bard beside her. "She should have never came here to duel Lord Otranto. It is counter-productive to the goals of the Inquisition and I do not..."

"Oh, come off it Josie!" Leliana exclaims as she leans against the railing. "You care for her and everybody knows it! Even Hawke mentioned how cute a couple you and the Inquisitor are! I think her exact words were, 'They are so sweet together, it's maddening...' she had more to say, but I do not think you wish me to say it."

"What else did she say?" Josephine asks as her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Okay, but I did warn you..." Leliana's eyes sparkle mischievously. "She said, 'They are so sweet together, it's maddening. Why doesn't the Inquisitor just throw all of Ruffles' paper work off the desk and have mad, passionate..."

"That's enough. Thank you," Josephine says quickly as her mind reels with images of her on her back and Evelyn slowly undressing her and...

"Josie? Josephine?" Leliana waves her hand in front of the Antivan's face.

The Ambassador shakes her head quickly and focuses on the red-haired bard in front of her. "I'm sorry, yes?"

"Where did you go?" Leliana asks with a sly grin. "Oh... I think I know! You were thinking about what Hawke said and how you wish..."

Josephine interrupts the bard. "I was thinking, how could Messere Hawke say such vulgar things about other people she doesn't even know."

"Sure you were... your blushing says otherwise. Anyway, you know how rogues are, Josie," Leliana says with a wink. "Always acting before thinking. They jump into the fray. Never once realising what they are going to do next until the opportunity arises." The bard shrugs as she still smirks at her friend. "And besides, you have met Hawke's best friend, Varric. He could never get along with someone who isn't witty and sarcastic. Also, do you know who her lover is?"

"I heard rumours... a Rivaini pirate. I think her name is Isabela? And you know that isn't true about rogues, Leliana. Just look at Evelyn, she is nothing like that. She always thinks tactically and is graceful and poised in everything that she does," Josephine says as she looks past the bow of the ship and smiles. "I see the docks! We are nearly there!"

"I'm sure she does," the Spymaster says as she rolls her eyes. "That is why she didn't tell you that she was going to duel your betrothed in Val Royeaux. If that isn't running headlong into the fray, I don't know what is."

The Ambassador begins tapping her foot in frustration as the docking of the ship was taking longer than anticipated. A local Comtess had arranged a fete for later on in the evening and her guests from Antiva had arrived early causing a long waiting line at the pier.

"At this rate, she could be dead," Josephine mutters aloud as she starts to pace the deck.

"Needing a lift?" Leliana's voice trails from seemingly nowhere.

The Antivan looks around trying to find her friend, but to no avail. "Where in Andraste's name are you Leliana?" She asks as she continues to look about.

"Down here," the bard replies. Josephine rushes over to the railing and peers over the edge. Standing in a small rowboat, the Spymaster stares up at the Ambassador and smiles. "Don't just stand there, Josie, let's go!"

"How did you? Where did you?" Josephine stammers as she proceeds to gaze at Leliana.

Smirking to herself, the bard lifts her hand towards the Ambassador. "Do you wish to get into the city faster? Or do you wish to remain here asking questions? Honestly, I thought you would have noticed that the small life boat that was attached to the ship earlier was now missing."

Josephine bites her lower lip as she looks down at the boat. "How am I supposed to get down?"

"Right below you are handholds," Leliana says as she points to the side of the ship. "And don't worry about the boat leaving from beside the ship... Charter hasn't cut the ropes completely. Once you are inside, however, she will cut the rope and we will make our way to the fishing pier on the other side."

The Ambassador looks around to see if anyone is watching her. When she sees that no one is around, she steels herself and swings her leg over the railing. _I seriously hope that this works, _she thinks to herself as she slowly makes her way down the side of the ship.

Leliana steadies the boat as she watches her friend make her way down. A smile crosses her face as she reaches out and steadies Josephine's descent into the tiny vessel. "I knew you would see reason to my methods one day." The bard chuckles softly as the Antivan stares daggers at her.

"I can't believe that this was your best idea!" Josephine exclaims as she sits down on the seat at the end of the boat. "Let's just be on our way before the city guard sees what we are doing."


	4. Chapter 4

Rumours run rampant through the city streets towards the small fishing docks where Leliana and Josephine dock the tiny boat.

"Avez-vous entendu? La Dame Trevelyan est duel Seigneur Otranto!" A woman carrying a basket of bread exclaims to a masked gentleman who handed her some coin to purchase her wares.

"Oui, mais pourquoi de Inquisition pour lutter contre ce Seigneur?" the man asks as he takes the bread from her hand.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ce est excitant, non?"

Leliana smirks as she watches the two Orlesians pass by. "I guess the whole city is talking about the duel that is to happen. Come let us go to the city square, we may be able to get there in time." The bard glances beside her when she does not receive an answer and notices that Josephine is nowhere near her. Still smirking to herself, the Orlesian takes her time walking towards the large spire in the centre of Val Royeaux where she catches glimpses of her Antivan friend.

* * *

_I can not believe her, _Josephine thinks to herself as she races towards the ever increasing sound of blades clashing. _If she gets hurt, I swear to the Maker... _Her thoughts trail off as she sees Lady Trevelyan and Lord Otranto's rapiers locked together. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees Evelyn loses ground in the fierce hold out. She watches, momentarily stunned, as the Free Marcher smirks and pushes back against the Antivan lord, causing sparks to fly as the swords slide against each other. The surprised look on Adorno's face disappears and rage graces his facade. He raises his rapier again to strike the Inquisitor down when Josephine finally shoves through the rest of the crowd.

"Stop!"

Evelyn glances towards the crowd as she hears the voice of her Ambassador. Her heart catches in her throat and her cheeks flush red with slight embarrassment at being found out. "Josephine," she whispers softly as she watches the Antivan noblewoman stride towards her. Their eyes lock momentarily until the Free Marcher turns to look away from the anger and pain she sees in the other woman's eyes.

Lord Otranto lowers his rapier and nods politely towards the glowering Ambassador. "Lady Montilyet! What a pleasure to..." He stops his introduction short as he watches the woman stalk past him towards the Inquisitor.

"What are you doing?" Josephine exclaims as she nears Evelyn. The rage she feels towards the Free Marcher has nothing to do with the cloak and dagger betrayal of the duel, but has everything to do with the Inquisitor's current state. Fear turned to blinded rage chokes the Antivan as she takes notice of Evelyn's torn and blood spattered jerkin. _At least she is not too hurt, _the Ambassador thinks to herself as she watches the Inquisitor try vainly to wipe the blood running from the cut on the side of her face. She casts her eyes towards Lord Otranto and notices that the man hasn't a nick on him and that he seems as if he could continue on with the duel for hours. Josephine knows that this sort of fighting is nothing compared to the sorties that Lady Trevelyan is used to, however, the thought holds no comfort for the Antivan as her anger and pain at the thought of losing the woman standing before her makes her unleash every ounce of anger towards her unsuspecting victim.

Evelyn looks around the square as spectators close ranks around the three people and stare at the argument before them. Raising her free hand to rub the nape of her neck, Evelyn stutters, "Uh, Lord Otranto and I were just settling our differences about your betrothal."

Josephine shakes her head at the Inquisitor's response. "That's not your decision! The Inquisition needs you! _I _need you! Yet you threw yourself into danger!" She takes a deep breath to push back the tears that threaten to fall. Composing herself a little bit more, the Antivan continues, "Why do this? Why risk everything we've built? Why risk your _life_?"

"Because I love you!" Evelyn exclaims with a smile causing the Antivan to turn around slightly stunned at the admission.

"You... you do?" Josephine asks unsure that she had heard the Inquisitor correctly.

Adorno glances at the two women with a look of surprise. "She does?!"

Evelyn smirks and tosses the rapier to the cobble-stoned street. She takes a few steps towards the Antivan. "Yes, I do."

Josephine smiles softly when she hears the confirmation that she did not realise she was longing to hear. She bites her lower lip and, without conscious thought, admits the one thing she has denied for some time. "I love you too."

The words come softly to her, making the Inquisitor question what she had actually heard but when she sees the beautiful Antivan ambassador race towards her, she closes the distance and wraps her arms around Josephine's waist and spins her around. The kiss between them is short, but full of promise. The two women stare into each others eyes as if they were the only two people in all of Thedas. Josephine reaches up with her ink-stained hand to gently brush the tiny rivulets of blood that dripped from Evelyn's cheek. She smiles when she feels the Inquisitor's warm hand gently caress her own and presses it to cup the wounded cheek. "You're hurt," Josephine whispers as she continues to cup Lady Trevelyan's cheek.

"It is nothing, my dear," Evelyn whispers back as she leans down to kiss the Antivan again. After the kiss, the Inquisitor pulls Josephine closer into a heartfelt embrace that leaves the Ambassador dizzy.

The sound of steel against steel causes the two women to end the embrace and stare at the Antivan lord in front of them. Lord Otranto, with rapier still unsheathed, walks towards the couple. He raises the hilt towards his chest and nods in the direction of Evelyn and Josephine. His normally stoic face breaks into a soft smile as he slides his rapier back into its sheath. Adjusting the baldric across his shoulder, Adorno looks back towards the Inquisitor. "Well-fought."

Josephine moves closer and slightly in front of Evelyn. "Lord Otranto..."

He interrupts the Ambassador. "I'd assumed your liaison with the Inquisitor was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet, but I am not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal." He smiles again at the two women and nods his head respectfully.

The Ambassador smiles at the Antivan lord. "Thank you." No other words could come to her at this specific moment as she feels Evelyn's presence move closer behind her.

"Do not thank me." Otranto nods to the lady behind Josephine. "I know when I'm outmatched." He turns away from the couple and disappears into the dwindling crowd.

Evelyn reaches for Josephine's hand and tugs it gently causing the Antivan to turn around and face her. The Ambassador turns and reaches out with her free hand to hold onto the Inquisitor's. The two women stare into each others eyes as the murmurs of the crowd dissipate. The Free Marcher smirks when she hears a visiting dignitary from Tevinter Imperium huff, "What? No one died? That wasn't a duel!" She takes a deep breath and realises that all is not completely forgiven when she sees the impatient look on her lover's face. "I should have told you about arranging the duel."

The Ambassador smiles as she looks into the Inquisitor's eyes. "As long as you are in one piece, body and dignity, I forgive you, but do kiss me again." Josephine feels her breath catch in her throat as she feels the sudden warmth flow through her body at the simple caress of their lips. She clings desperately onto the Inquisitor's jerkin as she feels her legs give out from under her. Feeling the strong arms of Evelyn wrap tightly around her waist to keep her from falling, the Antivan moans slightly into the Free Marcher's mouth. Her eyes flutter shut and she grips the rogue's coat tighter when she feels Evelyn's tongue playfully dart out and lick her bottom lip. Josephine sighs when the need for air breaks the two women apart. Leaning her forehead against Lady Trevelyan's, the Antivan sighs again. "I think we need to go back to Skyhold as soon as it is possible."

The Free Marcher chuckles softly and places a reverent peck on the Ambassador's lips. "I think I may have to agree with you, Lady Montilyet."

* * *

A figure shrouded in darkness slinks back further into the alleyway closest to the couple. Leliana pulls the cowl off of her head and smirks as she walks back towards the docks to see that their ship has finally docked. _I had hoped that this would bring them closer together, _the bard thinks to herself as she looks up at the dazzling blue of the summer sky. _But, I feel there will be no living with either of them after this escapade. _She leans against one of the flagpoles closest to the ship and patiently waits for the couple to make their way to their only means of transportation.

"Hey, did you set this up, Nightingale?" A voice says from her left.

"I had no idea that the Inquisitor was going to do this, Varric," she replies without looking at him. "If I did, things would have went differently."

"And by that?!"

"And by that, I mean I would have used a bit more subtlety."

The dwarf shudders slightly at the edge in the Spymaster's voice. "Right..." He glances at the woman as she spies Josephine and Evelyn making their way towards the docks. "You do know that you scare the shit out of my sometimes, Nightingale."

Leliana smirks at his admission and turns to look away from the two women as soon as they made eye contact with her. "Good to hear that I can still scare you, Varric."

"Uh... sure, no problem... that doesn't make you any scarier than I thought you were to begin with." The dwarf stutters out as he glances down at the ground.

"I am joking," Leliana says as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on... let us allow the two lovebirds a bit of space. I know if Neria was here, I would want the same."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Well, this is the final chapter of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I never expected it to be more than two chapters, but the words kept flowing. There maybe another story for DA:I, but I want to finish a few other stories before that. Until then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Josephine leans against the railing of the balcony as she looks out at the snow-capped mountains surrounding Skyhold. The cold breeze causes her to shudder uncontrollably as the sun sinks below the Frostback Mountains. "Why don't you come back inside?" Evelyn asks as she moves to the open doorway leading to the balcony.

The Ambassador turns towards her, a hint of blush colours her cheeks. "The view is just so beautiful here, I have a hard time tearing myself away from it."

Lady Trevelyan smirks as she continues to stare at the Antivan. "It is very beautiful."

"But you are not... oh..." Josephine smiles as her cheeks flush even brighter as she notices that the Inquisitor was not referring to the landscape. She walks back towards the doorway and shivers as the wind picks up.

Wrapping an arm around the Ambassador's waist, Evelyn pulls her back into the room and closes the door. "Come, let's sit by the fire. Maybe you will find warmth in its gentle glow." The Free Marcher leads Josephine to the hearth and gently kisses the Antivan's temple. She steps away from Josephine to push the sofa in front of the fireplace. Grunting as she pushes the heavy piece of furniture, Evelyn sighs in relief as she finally moves it to her desired location.

"I could have helped you with that, you know," Josephine says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "You did not have to do that on your own."

Evelyn smirks as she looks at the Antivan woman. "I wanted to make sure you were taken care of, my darling. Evening can be brutally cold this high up in the castle, I wanted to make sure you were warm enough, besides it was not too much of a problem to move." She raises a hand towards Josephine. "Here allow me to help you to your seat."

The Ambassador rolls her eyes at the Inquisitor's playful manner. "Ever the gentlewoman I see."

"But of course!" Evelyn exclaims as she ensures that Josephine is seated on the sofa properly. "Now if you do not mind, my lady..." The Free Marcher trails off as she raises her eyebrows at the Antivan.

Josephine giggles uncontrollably and sighs. "Of course, Lady Trevelyan, where are my manners? You may be seated."

The Inquisitor smirks again and sits down beside Josephine. Instinctively, the Antivan wraps her arm around Evelyn's waist and places her head on her shoulder. "I am so glad you were not harmed. When I first found out that you were going to duel Lord Otranto, I was so worried. Then when we arrived..." She sighs and stares up into Trevelyan's vivid green eyes. "When we arrived, I heard the crowds, the swords ringing against one another... it was the most exciting thing I had ever seen or heard."

Evelyn smiles and wraps her arm around Josephine's shoulder. "That was the most exciting thing you had ever seen? Even more exciting than the time I brought that dragon skull back to the castle? Even more exciting than what happened at Halamshiral?"

Josephine scoffs and gently slaps the Inquisitor's free hand. As she places her hand back on Evelyn's stomach she elaborates. "You know what I mean. No one has ever done anything like that for me. I felt that my life was more like Varric's books than just the simple life of an Antivan ambassador. A duel for my hand." The Antivan noblewoman sighs as she nuzzles further into the Free Marcher's shoulder. "It was amazing."

Evelyn chuckles as she rests her hand on Josephine's. Twining their fingers together, she pulls the shorter woman closer to her. "I am just pleased to hear that you are no longer cross with me."

"I was just worried that you would be injured. I know it is a silly thing for me to worry about, but it is true! I think it hurt worse to think that you could possibly be injured because of me instead of some random bandit, Darkspawn, Templar or demon."

"You could never hurt me, Josephine." Evelyn stares into the Ambassador's dark eyes and smiles. The warmth of the gesture causes the Antivan to blush slightly. She closes her eyes when she senses Evelyn lower her face closer to hers and her breath catches when she feels the Inquisitor's lips ghost across hers.

"Evelyn," Josephine whispers against her lover's lips.

"Yes, my love?" Evelyn answers as she pulls away from the Ambassador. She stops short, however, when she feels the Antivan grip her shirt tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Josephine," the Free Marcher replies with a smile as she leans back down to capture the Antivan's lips in a passionate kiss. A low groan escapes her mouth when she feels Josephine lean further back onto the sofa. Following the Ambassador's descent, Trevelyan finds herself laying on top of the noblewoman. She pulls her head back again to stare at the beautiful woman underneath her. "Are you sure about this?" she asks when she notices her hand had loosened the sash around the other woman's waist.

Josephine's smiles as she cups the Inquisitor's face with her hands. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life, my darling."

Evelyn smiles when she feels the lithe woman underneath her pull her face closer. Slowly licking her lips, she leans down and kisses the Antivan reverently. The kiss soon grows in fervor when Josephine wraps her arms around the Inquisitor's neck and slowly licks Evelyn's bottom lip. The Free Marcher gasps at the Antivan's boldness, but soon recovers enough to open her mouth and intercept Josephine's assault.

Josephine moans when she feels Evelyn's tongue massage her own and feels her own body betray its long held resistance to the Inquisitor's charm. Her hips buck slightly when she feels Evelyn's body settle between her legs causing the full weight of the Inquisitor to bear down upon her.

_How could I have denied myself this for so long? _Josephine thinks to herself as she stretches her neck to allow Evelyn's lips access. _I should have never thought to wait until this was all over. I do not think I could last another day without... _A gasp escapes her throat, causing her mind to forget her inner monologue, when she feels a cold breeze ghost across her chest. She glances down at her bare breasts, momentarily stunned that she could not remember when her blouse had been taken off. Josephine reaches her hands up to Evelyn's still-clothed chest and fumbles at the buttons, impatient to reveal any part of the Inquisitor's body.

The Antivan giggles in surprise when she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up from her previous position. She stares mirthfully at Evelyn once she is seated in the Inquisitor's lap. When Josephine notices the seriousness in Trevelyan's eyes, she bites her lower lips. "What's wrong?"

Evelyn shakes her head and smiles up at the Antivan. "Nothing," she simply replies as she starts to massage Josephine's back. A sigh escapes her throat when she realises that she could not hold back anything from the woman who had stolen her heart. "I guess I am still in a state of shock."

"Why are you shocked?" Josephine asks as she kneads the stiff muscles of the Free Marcher's shoulders.

"I never expected this to happen," Evelyn says, gesturing between herself and the woman seated in her lap. "When I first met you, I knew you were special, but did not think I would ever have a chance with you. But now... here we are, in my personal chambers and you are barely dressed."

Josephine smiles as she reaches for Evelyn's hands and places them back around her waist. "I never expected it to happen either, but I am very thankful it did." She lowers her hands and starts toying with the buttons of Evelyn's shirt again when another thought hit her. "Why did you think that you would never have a chance with me?"

The Inquisitor blushes furiously and starts to rub her hands up and down the Ambassador's sides. "Well, look at you! You are intelligent, charming, and extremely beautiful. Plus... just the fact that you are the first born child of the Montilyet family and I am fourth in my line..." Trevelyan huffs in frustration. "Am I even making any sense? This is one of the many reasons I can never hold a decent conversation with anyone... If I am joking around, it is so much easier."

Josephine blushes at the Inquisitor's words. "Thank you for saying such things, but I do not think who is first in line or fourth in line really matters, do you?"

"It would if none of this ever happened!" Evelyn exclaims. "Just think, if the incident at the Conclave never occurred."

The Ambassador bites her lower lip. "I never thought of it that way. Honestly, I do not wish to think about it that way."

"Believe me," Evelyn states with a sigh as she wraps her arms around Josephine's waist and pulls her against herself tightly. "I do not wish to think of it either, but it keeps settling in the forefront of my mind. I think about it daily and it was the only thing I could think of when I was travelling to Val Royeaux. When you first told me about your betrothal to Adorno, I was furious. I felt betrayed... it was as if our relationship was a dream that someone had forced me to leave." The Inquisitor trails off and stares past the Antivan at the flames licking the logs in the hearth.

Josephine sighs and raises her hand to Evelyn's chin. Lifting the Free Marcher's face to look her in the eye, the Antivan smiles softly. "It wasn't a dream, my love. As you can see, I am right here and I will never leave you. No matter what happens now, I am with you until the end."

"I would not have it any other way," Evelyn states with a smile.

* * *

Leliana leans against the wall beside the door to Lady Trevelyan's personal quarters and smiles to herself when she hears the faint gasps and moans from her Antivan friend. Shaking her head, the Bardmaster slowly slinks away from the door so as not to disturb the women inside, though she knows neither of them could hear her. The Orlesian traverses the darkened corridors in silence until she reaches the rookery. Once inside the tower, Leliana hums softly as she sets about getting ready for bed. _I knew they just needed a little push in the right direction, _she thinks to herself as she settles down on the small cot in the corner of the room. As she reaches to blow out the candle sitting on the tiny table, she lets out a small chuckle. _Now I definitely have something to blackmail Josephine with whenever she decides to send a delegate to me with questions about Neria._

* * *

The two women lay in bed, the sheets had tangled around their waists from the exertion of their previous exploits. Evelyn smiles when she feels Josephine press her back further into her front. "I did not realise you were still awake, Josephine," the Inquisitor states softly as she runs her hand through the Antivan's long jet black hair.

Tonight was the first time she had ever seen the Ambassador's hair down. It had nearly taken her breath away when she saw the golden skin woman remove the pins from her hair and allow it to cascade down her back. It was long, luxurious... and just so many other words that Evelyn could not form at that particular moment. All throughout the night, the Free Marcher could not at least one hand off of the Antivan's flowing mane.

"Mmm," Josephine hums as she rolls over to face the woman behind her. "How could I fall asleep when I know you are right behind me?"

Evelyn grins though she knows her lover can not see it in the darkness. "I thought it would have been quite easy for you to fall asleep... especially after everything we did earlier."

"Then... shouldn't you be asleep as well?" Josephine counters as she cups the Inquisitor's cheek with her hand.

"How could I fall asleep with such a beautiful woman in my bed? Especially if the beautiful woman is naked?"

The Ambassador feels her cheeks grow warm with blush as she remembers how under dressed she is at the moment. The night had been the best night of her entire life and she knew that she would not ever want to change it for anything else in all of Thedas. She leans forward and presses her lips to Evelyn's. A small smile spreads across her mouth when she feels the Inquisitor's heart beat faster at the simple caress of their lips.

When the need for air became to great, the couple separate with a sigh. Evelyn rolls over onto her back and huffs as she stares up at the ceiling. "I wish morning would never come," she says finally after a few seconds of silence.

"Why is that, my darling?" Josephine asks as she props herself up on her elbow and pulls the cover up over her breasts.

"I leave for the Western Approach today," the Free Marcher begins as she continues to stare at the ceiling. The room had gradually became lighter as the two women had started to speak, and the Inquisitor could start to make out certain object in the ever brightening morning. "I don't want to go," she states as she suddenly grasps the sheet underneath her. She tightens her grip when she realises that she would be away from Josephine for more than a week. "I don't want to leave you alone. What if Corypheus decides to attack while I am away?"

Josephine gasps at the strong emotions radiating off of her lover. She quickly lets go of the blanket and rests her head on Evelyn's chest. The Antivan runs her hand across the flat, muscular plain of the Inquisitor's stomach. "Everything will be allright, my love. Nothing will happen, I promise," the Ambassador soothes as she nestles herself closer to Evelyn's side and sighs. "This mission with Hawke and Warden Loghain will be over soon and then you will come back to the castle." She smiles when another thought crosses her mind. "I promise that when you come back, I will have the best welcome home party ready for you."

"Nothing too fancy, I hope," Evelyn replies as she kisses the top of the Antivan's head.

"Nothing fancy, I assure you," Josephine answers as she kisses the Free Marcher's cheek. "Just you, me, and your lovely bedchamber, I promise."

"Then how can I refuse such a party?" the Inquisitor quips as she rolls over on top of the other woman.

"You can't."

"Then I promise to make it back to you safely, my love. In the mean time, I shall reflect on these moments we share now. They will be enough until I am back in your arms. Promise you will keep me here while I am away," Evelyn says reverently as she leans down to kiss the ambassador above her heart.

"I always keep you in my heart, Evelyn," Josephine replies as a lone tear falls from her eyes. "And I always will."


End file.
